


beep beep yeah

by FunkyDuckling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hoshigao Week 2020, Humor, Kamomedai Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, Meme, Memes, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyDuckling/pseuds/FunkyDuckling
Summary: hoshiumi wants to recreate a meme and gao probably shouldn't have just gone along with it.
Relationships: Hakuba Gao/Hoshiumi Kourai
Kudos: 6





	beep beep yeah

**Author's Note:**

> for day two of hoshigao week - prompt: please it was just a meme
> 
> this is the meme that Hoshiumi is referencing - “with the rise of self-driving vehicles, it's only a matter of time before we get a country song where a guy's truck leaves him too.”

Hakuba Gao knew there was something deeply wrong with the world when Hoshiumi Kourai came storming into the class five classroom over their lunch break. The storming everywhere and into every room wasn’t remotely new, the fact that Kourai was doing it with his phone extended in front of him like a battering ram _was_.

Said phone which was immediately shoved in Gao’s face.

He couldn’t help but stare dumbfounded at the phone for a few moments before his eyes focused on the screen “What’s this about?”

“This is about a _challenge_ Gao, they say your car can’t leave you until it’s self-driving but I’ll show them!” Kourai had the same look on his face as he did whenever he was up against a particularly tricky block.

There was no stopping him (not that Gao was inclined to) and it wasn’t like the idea _didn’t_ have merit, at least it couldn’t hurt to find out.

“When are we doing this?” He might as well let himself be swept up in Kourai’s current this time, at least it would be interesting.

“This afternoon. It’s our rest day and I’ve got the supplies ready to go, so be there.” Kourai clapped him on the shoulder and left the room just as quickly as he had arrived, leaving Gao staring dumbfounded after him.

He probably should swing by the nurse’s office before they met up after school to grab some first aid supplies, it sounded like they might end up needing them.

Gao spent the rest of the day distracted from the lessons trying to figure out exactly what Kourai was planning. In the time that Gao had known him, he had never seen Kourai trying to put together such a harebrained scheme, at least not on this level. This sort of scheme seemed like the type that would have Hirugami looking at them in utter disbelieving disappointment.

Gao couldn’t wait.

By the time he made it to the front of the school with his surplus of bandages stuffed away in his bag Kourai was already waiting for him. Immediately Kourai was latching onto Gao’s bag and towing him down the sidewalk with a purpose, leaving Gao to allow himself to be tugged along while he tried to figure out where they were going since it didn’t seem Kourai was going to be doing any explaining.

If he had known that Kourai was going to be dragging him _all the way out of town_ Gao would have picked a better pair of shoes, not that he would have been allowed to change based off the pace Kourai had set.

The clearing that Kourai had led him to was just about empty save for a lone golf cart sitting in the middle of it.

Gao was really just relieved that Kourai hadn’t managed to get his hands on an actual car. Just imagining what he might have been able to get his hands on if this scheme wasn’t spur of the moment was terrifying, and a bit awe-inspiring. The ace of Kamomedai High had a lot more pull behind his name than Gao had originally though.

He was still learning more about Kourai.

“Gao! Come on and help me set this up!” Kourai had already started working on the golf cart, whatever he was doing with it, so Gao shucked off his bag and loped off to join him.

He was setting up some sort of automatic driving pulley system?

Gao could only imagine after the meme that Kourai had shown him earlier. Trying to guess what Kourai was up to was like trying to figure out how hot springs worked, it might be easy enough to ask and find out but how worthwhile was it really?

“I don’t think this was a meme we were meant to recreate, Kourai.” Telling him that was as useful as telling an immovable object to up and move, it just wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

“And I wasn’t meant to _fly_ , just because people say you shouldn’t do something doesn’t mean you actually shouldn’t!” Kourai backed up and admired his work, apparently done with setting up whatever the hell he was making. It looked like it might be somewhat functional at least.

“Get your phone out Gao, I’m going to need you to take a video for me.” Well, at least he’d get to see whatever Kourai’s plan for this contraption was, Gao thought as he fished out his phone and set it to record in landscape mode.

“Action!” Gao called, watching as Kourai nudged the rod that was sticking out of the driver’s side of the golf cart and setting the cart on a steady speed away from the two of them. Once the golf cart got a good distance away from them Kourai struck a forlorn pose, watching the cart leave them behind.

It was a really nice shot, if only for a few moments.

The few moments before the golf cart started to pick up speed when it hit the downward slope on the other side of the clearing. It started to _really_ get going then, and even Kourai’s panicked running and flapping couldn’t slow it down.

Only the tree did that.

Gao was left staring across the clearing at the smoking golf cart as Kourai finally caught up to it and managed to turn the cart off, stopping the cart’s determined attempts to run through a tree.

At least Gao had managed to keep his phone steady the entire time, though he wasn’t sure how great it was that they now had hard evidence of them committing whatever crime this might be. It was a good thing he wasn’t on it at least.

“GAO, I'M GOING TO NEED SOME HELP DOWN HERE! GET YOUR ASS MOVING!” Kourai’s screeching had Gao moving again, stopping the recording and tucking his phone back in his pocket as he headed down the slope.

He had no idea how Kourai was planning on fixing this mess, and Gao hoped that it was as simple a fix as it was for Kourai to get his hands on the golf cart in the first place.

If it wasn’t? Well, gods, Kourai was lucky he loved him.

Not that that meant that Gao was willing to go to prison for him, he might be head over heels but he wasn’t delusional. Not yet anyway.


End file.
